


Welcome to Wonderland

by Shinku130



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dont copy to another site, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Hacking, Hate to Love, I Don't Even Know, Other Characters - Freeform, Slow Burn, Street Racing, sniping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: She was known as the White Rabbit. Follow the Rabbit and she'll lead you down a hole that will bring you to paradise or to damnation. A fox has decided to lay a hand upon her family and now she'll make him regret ever putting her brother in the hospital.





	Welcome to Wonderland

It was a quiet night, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of fingers hitting the keyboard. A lone woman was hunched over her keyboard, her dark brown eyes filled with manic glee as the information she sought appeared upon the monitors in front of her. She reached over to her right, where a full bottle of Fireball Whiskey sat unopened, a shot glass sat in front of it. After opening it, she poured herself a shot, however, before she could even take a sip the chorus of _**‘We Will Rock You’ **_began to go off. A frown graced her features as she sat the glass down and reached for her phone.

*What could he possibly want now?* She thinks grumpily as she presses the answer button.

“Hello?” She answers with a hint of agitation.

As she listened to the person speaking, her hand clutched her phone tightly. Once the call ended, she quickly got up from her chair before jogging over toward her dresser, pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a simply long black sleeved shirt. After throwing on a pair of blue flat shoes, she quickly gathered her wallet, keys and phone and exited her house. Parked out front of her home was, Maui, her dark purple 65 Dodge Challenger, she quickly got in, started him up as soon as he roared to life she sped away. Rubber burnt against concrete as she weaved in and out of traffic and ran red lights.

Within thirty minutes, she arrived at the hospital where her brother was being treated. Once she parked Maui, she hurriedly placed her short dark brown hair, that was all over the place, into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck and adjusted her violet colored glasses back over her eyes. As soon as she was satisfied with her appearance she exited Maui, locking him up before entering the hospital. She approached the front desk, noticing the nurse hunched over looking at something, quickly she asked,

“Excuse me, what room is Lucas Hobbs in”

This caused the nurse to jump slightly before she quickly looked up and replied,” I am afraid only family members are allowed to visit him at this time-”

Before she could say more she was cut off, “ My name is Anita Hobbs and I am his little sister.”

Anita quickly pulled out her driver's license, handing it to the nurse watching with a hint of amusement as the nurse fumbled around for what she needed.

“Anita!” an accented female voice called out to her.

She turned to face the person who called and was surprised to see her brother’s co-worker, Elena Neves. Anita quickly walked over to her after taking back her license and filling out what she needed to before going over to her and began to examine her from head to toe.

“I’m alright. I assume that you got the call about Luke?” Elena asked with a tired smile.

“Yeah, got any idea who did this?” Anita asked as she began to follow her toward her brother’s room.

“We do have an idea on whose responsible, but it’s best if you heard it from Luke. At the moment he is still asleep, however, Samantha is here, so you can visit with her.” Elena responded softly giving her a weak smile.

Anita turned to face her, a blank expression coated her face, but her tone was a dark one, “ Elena… While I appreciate you for your help and what you did for my brother, but I don’t appreciate information being kept from me in any capacity. Especially when it concerns my brother, that would probably be the last thing you would want to do least you want any dirty secrets you have exposed.”

The blonde/brunette silently took a deep breath, trying to ease the slight fear that had crept up her spin. It was then that she understood why Luke had told her to watch out for his sister for she was a force not to be reckoned with. Anita was the epitome of “Don’t Judge a Book by its’ Cover,’ at first glance, Anita would appear to be an ordinary woman. She was short standing only at 5’4 and was voluptuous, however, from what Luke told her all the doctors she went to had told her she was overweight. Luke would often call bullshit on their comments saying that just because she chubby around her waist didn’t mean she was overweight. Anita could still knock someone out if they messed with her family.

Elena had the honors of witnessing it first hand, letting out a shaky sigh she spoke lowly,

“Your brother and I will get in trouble for this, but we believe the person who attacked us to be the older brother of Owen Shaw.”

Anita let out a deep breath, trying to calm the rage that had burst within her chest, and asked,” Name?”

“Deckard Shaw,” Was all Elena replied before they arrived outside of Luke’s door.

“Do you have a laptop with you?” Anita asked in a low voice. as she looked inside of the room to see her niece sitting down.

Elena’s hazel eyes dimmed slightly with confusion before she responded, “ Yes I have one in my vehicle.”

“Can you bring it to me? I have to return to wonderland.” Anita stated before opening the door, leaving Elena to instantly knew what was going to happen.

As Anita entered the room, she could feel her heart break at the sight, her brother was bandaged up, his left arm and right leg in a cast. To see Luke like that was brought her heart once again to a rage like no other and she vowed to get even with Deckard Shaw. However, her angry thoughts were broken when she felt her niece’s small arms wrap themselves around her chubby waist. Anita looked down at her niece’s dark brown curly and thick hair as she wrapped her own arms around her.

“Hey sweetie. How are you holding up?” Anita asked her niece softly as she gently pulled away.

“I’m okay. Dad’s going to be alright, right Auntie Anita?” Samantha replied as she looked up at her.

“Of course, Samantha. Your dad is made of tough stuff.” Anita said softly as she gave Samantha a small smile.

Samantha returned her smile, Anita the lead her toward a chair near the window. After Anita made sure Samantha was comfortable, she made her way over to the chair next to Luke’s bed. Just as soon as she sat down, Elena entered the room with the laptop in her arms. Samantha glanced at Anita then toward Elena before they finally rested on Anita and said,

“Going back to Wonderland, Auntie?”

Anita glanced at her allowing a small secretive smirk grace her features as she responded,” Of course, sweetie. A naughty fox messed with the wrong family.”

Elena instantly realized what Anita meant, she allowed a sigh to escape her before handing the laptop over to her. Anita took the laptop, giving Elena a quiet thank you. She quickly opened it, powering it up before she opened the web browser and typed in a special link. Once she typed it on the screen went completely black, and a symbol of a rabbit appeared, outlined in white and was twirling around in circles. A few seconds later words began to appear underneath the rabbit.

*Welcome Back to Wonderland*

“Alright you naughty fox. Let’s find out where you are,” Anita muttered to herself as she began to use her white rabbit program to traverse the many tunnels she has made. After typing in the name of her target, Anita couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on her face.

Numerous images, live video and satellite feed began to appear on the screen. It was then that a ping alerted her to her targets’ location. Quickly after typing in several various commands, the other screens disappeared leaving only the ones that were relevant to her. Anita could see that in the live video feed, the man that was obviously Deckard Shaw was about to board a public plane. Just to make sure she had the right man, Anita ran a special facial recognition software that she had developed to make sure it was him.

Once she confirmed she was looking at her man she couldn’t help, but comment on his appearance,

“My, my. What a handsome fox you are.”

Quickly, Anita managed to pull up his flight schedule and where he was to be staying when he returned to the United States. When the familiar name of a certain hotel appeared, she couldn’t believe the odds, but viciously smiled at the information.

“Did you catch the fox?” Samantha asked innocently, her dark brown eyes were casted curiously her way.

Anita looked over her niece and sent a wink her way as she responded,” Not yet sweetie. This fox is a cunning one.”

“You found him, didn’t you?” Elena asked though she already knew what the answer was. Her thoughts were confirmed when Anita casted her a secretive smile. Anita pulled out her cellphone, before using a specially designed app to call Antoinette, a dear friend to her.

“_Bonjour, Madame Lapin._” Antoinette spoke silkily through the phone.

“_Bonjour_, Antoinette. How is little Jaques?” Anita replied back with a small smile.

“He is doing well._ Merci_ for helping me choose a dog for him.” She spoke happily.

“It’s no problem. We should get together again, however, I am calling for business unfortunately.” Anita regretfully informed her.

“_Oui_. How can I be of service?” Antoinette replied to her with a slight gleeful tone.

“Tomorrow, you’ll have a naughty fox checking into your hotel tomorrow at eleven am. He has the suite number three, the name for it is a fake, however, I shall send you a picture of the fox. I need a rabbit hole placed in his room.” Anita instructed as she sent the pictures she had to Antoinette.

Antoinette let out a gleeful laugh as she replied,” A naughty fox indeed. Of course, Madame, I shall call you once your fox has arrived.”

“_Merci_, Antoinette.” Anita replied before she hung with a gleeful smile of her own.

“Auntie, when did you learn French?” Samantha asked as she looked up from a book she was reading.

Anita gave Samantha a small sad smile before she responded,” A long time ago…”

Nothing more was said that night, as Samantha returned to her book, Anita went back to typing away. Eventually the night dragged on, Anita tucked Samantha comfortable into the seat she was on before going and returning to her seat next to Luke. She pulled up the files she needed before quietly sneaking out of the room and commandeering a nearby printer to print out some documents. Once they were printed, she placed them inside a manilla envelope and upon re-entering the room placed them by the table near where she was seated. After powering down the laptop and made sure it was charging Anita began to close her eyes and wait for sleep to come take her.

Soon Anita was awoken to the sound of the familiar voice of her brother telling Elena to get him filed and someone by the name Dom. Once she heard her brother’s door open and close she took the time to speak up,

“You just wake up from getting your ass kicked and the first thing you’re doing is barking out orders?”  
Anita glanced at her now wide awake brother through slitted eyes, a frown coating her features as she turned slightly to face her brother. It was then Luke replied with a slight groan of pain,

“You’re one to talk, really?”

“Who? Me?” Anita responded with faux innocence.

“Who else would I be talking to, brat?” He replied with a playful glare, shifting in his bed slightly to get comfortable.

“I don’t know what kind of medicine they’re giving you. For all I know you’re talking about Casper, the friendly ghost.” Anita replied sticking her tongue out at him playfully causing Luke to chuckle.

It was then Elena re-entered the room, with a small smile as she spoke softly,

“I’ve got something for you.”

Anita adjusted herself so she was sitting upright in her chair, it was then a man entered the room. He was handsome any sane woman would notice, broad thing a long sleeved white shirt that clung to his torso with grace, his chocolate brown eyes were focused on Luke. Anita could tell that he preferred to keep his face and head cleanly shaven. However, before she could make out anymore of his appearance her thoughts were cut off by Elena speaking out,

“Your files.”

“Thank you.” Luke replied with a slight smile.

Elena nodded before vacating the room, leaving the newcomer in the room alone with them. From out of the corner of her eye she could see Elena standing and taking deep breaths, obviously trying to calm herself down. It had become apparent to her that Elena and this new person obviously had history that caused her distress.

“You risk life and limb to save the face of the free world and what do they give you? Jello and a bad 70’s tv show.” He spoke for the first time since entering the room.

Luke let out a small chuckle before responding,” You know, it’s got it’s perks. Sponge baths ain’t that bad.”  
Reflexively, Anita’s right snapped out where it was stationed next to her body and slapped Luke in the arm causing him to look at her once again with a playful glare as he retorted verbally,

“Jeez, really brat? I’m already hurt and you’re trying to put more of a hurting on me?”

“Dad!” Samantha stated with a playful scolding tone.

“Brat? Dad?” The man parroted obviously confused at the face that Luke had a daughter and a sister.

Luke let out a small sigh before he glanced at Samantha and then Anita before speaking up,” Samantha, Anita… This is an old… friend of mine. Dom this is my daughter, Samantha and my sister, Anita.”

Samantha got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Dom looking up at him with a slight wonder before she spoke,” You’re Dominic Toretto, right?”

However, Anita could see where she was about to go and quickly cut her off with a slight warning tone,” Samantha. Why don’t you go ask Elena to take you to the cafeteria so you can go eat?”

Samantha looked at Anita with a slight pout before going and doing as she was told. Anita raised herself from her chair and walked over to Dom, taking not of how he towered over her, though not as much as her brother did.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Dominic.” Antia said with a shy smile as she held out her hand for him to shake.

“Call me, Dom. I didn’t know he had a sister. A pretty one at that.” He replied, allowing his large hand to encompass her smaller hand.

Anita allowed herself a small smile before releasing his hand and returned to her seat. She glanced over at her brother, nearly laughing out loud at her brothers’ unamused facial expression. Gently, Anita placed her hand over her brother’s arm, giving it a gentle pat, calming him down a bit. Dom let out a small chuckle knowing what Luke was feeling before his voice turned into one of business,

“Who did this?”

Anita watched as Dom walked toward the foot of the bed, while Luke lets out a small sigh before replying,

“You remember, Owen Shaw?”

Dom continued to walk around the bed until he was on the left side, his head tilted slightly signaling for him to continue.

“The one we tore half of London down trying to get? Well, this is his big bad brother. Take a look at this.” Luke continued as he handed Dom a manilla folder.

Dom took it opening it up before muttering out angrily,” Deckard Shaw.”

“British Special Forces Assassin. The kind of unique asset that no government would ever admit to employing.” Luke explained with a frown.

“Black Ops boys.” Dom stated with a hint of annoyance.

“Worse. They created a monster. They felt Shaw was a necessary evil, until, eventually, they decided he was unnecessary. The powers that be felt the he knew just a little bit too much. The asset became a liability. So they sent in twenty elit operative to retire him.” Luke trailed off slightly at the end.

“And they missed.” Dom replied finishing Luke’s train of thought.

“That was six years ago and Shaw’s been a ghost ever since… well… until now anyway.” Luke stated before giving Anita a sidelong glance.

Dom raised an eyebrow before looking from Luke toward Anita, who simply gave the two men an innocent smile before saying,

“What?”

“Don’t act innocent, brat. I know you’re probably already know where Shaw is. Samantha told me you went to Wonderland-” Luke began, but was cut off by Dom parroting with confusion,

“Wonderland?”

Anita turned to Dom ready to explain, but was shut down when Luke chimed in once again cutter her off,

“Wonderland is basically the central HUB, where she stores all her data. Including the stuff she hacks from.”

Anita rolls her eyes at her brother, who gave her a stern glare. Dom lets out a chuckle as he says, “Oh. The Irony.”

Luke scoff before turning his attention to Dom and replies,” Trust me the irony is not lost on me.”

Anita lets out an annoyed sigh before quickly cutting in,” Enough. To put your suspicion at ease, yes, I was in Wonderland. And I also know where Shaw is going to be and no I won’t tell either of you where.”

“And why won't you tell me where he's at?" Dom demanded as he slowly approached her.

Luke instantly became on edge, however, Anita turned, giving him a stern glare before grabbing the envelope from the table next to her and stands up. She walks up to him, slapping the envelope against his chest. Dom doesn't say anything as he takes it, pulling out the contents within. His eyes soften as he pulled out plane tickets, a receipt for a hotel room and paperwork that would allow Dom to bring Han home with little hassle.

“Your friend needs to be put to rest first and foremost. I have personally paid for everything-”

“Everything?” Dom parroted cutting her off in his state of disbelief.

“Yes everything. Tickets, hotel, car as well as the stuff needed for your friends’ funeral.” Anita replied solemnly.

“Why are you doing this?” Dom asked her with a hint of suspicion.

“You brought my brother back to not once, but twice… Had you not done so I would have died.” Anita replied as he glanced at the ground before turning slightly to look at Luke before looking back at Dom.

Dom wanted to ask what she meant, however, Anita quickly spoke once again,

“We both want Deckard Shaw. I want to break his bones for what he did to my brother and you want vengeance for what he did to your friend. I have a plan if you’re willing to hear it.”

“Trust me Dom, as much as I hate to put my sister into this shit pile, she’s your best bet at getting Shaw.” Luke chimed in as he leaned back against the headboard of his bed.

“Alright, so what’s the plan, little Hobbs?” Dom asks curiously as he placed the stuff she gave him back into the envelope.

Anita smiles at him, she turns around and quickly grabs the laptop off the table. She situations herself on a chair that is next to Luke and moves over so Dom could see too. Once Dom is in place she shows them the pictures that she’s pulled up and begins her lengthy explanation,

“From what I could get off of the files I was able to access on Shaw, its obvious he’s out for revenge. He also has a superiority complex, in which case he’ll most likely make an appearance at your friend’s funeral. I have a laptop placed in the room he’ll be staying at and hopefully I’ll entice him to engage in conversation-”

“And why the hell would you want to talk to him?” Luke cut in obviously confused and annoyed that his little sister would want to talk to the man that put him in the hospital.

Dom watches with amusement as Anita gives him a blank look before sarcastically replying,” Because he’s a hot ass man from England with a voice that can give any man or woman an orgasm from just talking alone and he has a sexy six pack underneath his button up shirt.”

Dom lets out a bark of laughter as Lukes’ face slowly changes into one of shock before contorting into one of disgust. However, before Luke could make a retort Dom cut in quickly,

“You want to lure him into a trap.”

Anita looked over at Dom and beamed up at him smiling before she replies,” Precisely.”

It was then Anita pulled up several pictures an abandoned underground road before she continued onward with the explanation of her plan,

“After I made contact, I’ll ‘help’ him lure you into this abandoned underground road. I’ll be set up in this small alcove above one of the pillars to take care of any weapons he might be carrying on him. He most likely won’t be one to play by the street rules,”

Luke noticed Dom’s skepticism upon his face before he quickly spoke up,” She might not look it, but Anita is an excellent sniper. She could give a military man a run for his money in a gunfight.”

Luke then turned his attention to his sister and seriously asked,” You still got that bullet proof vest that I got you?”

Anita turned to Luke and replied seriously,” You know I do. I don’t let it leave Maui’s trunk.”

“Gotta say Hobbs I’m surprised that you’re letting your little sister plan this. If it was me I would have Mia far away from this shit storm…” Dom stated before something crossed his mind.

“Once thing though how are you going to make him trust you?”

Anita looked at him before asking,” You ever heard of a person called “The White Rabbit?”

“ Yeah from what Tej has told me they’re one of the best hackers if not ‘The’ best hacker in the world. No one knows what motivates them to do what they do and people are willing to pay high dollar for their help.” Dom replied as he stood up, arms crossed over his chest.

“What if I told you that you were looking at ‘The White Rabbit’?” Anita asked as she looked up at Dom with curiosity.

Dom simply smirked as he responded,” In all honesty, I wouldn’t be surprised after all you were able to track down a ‘ghost’ a feat no one has supposedly done. So now that we have a plan, I’ll be heading to Tokyo and be back in L.A in about two days from now.”

“Good. I’ll be making contact with Shaw hopefully within the hour.” Anita replied as she turned to sit next to Luke who simply listening to them at this point. Dom walked over to the table where there was a pencil and paper lying upon it. He wrote something down on it before taking it and handing to Anita, who realized that it was his phone number.

“Keep me updated.” Dom requested softly.

Anita smiled and nodded her head, watching as Dom turned to leave, however before he left Luke chimed in with a serious tone,

“Dom, this isn’t an official operation. Normally I would try and stop you, however, I know I would be doing the same thing if it was my family so I’ll say this… Don’t miss and make sure my sister returns to me.”

Dom looks behind him and at Luke with understanding in his gaze as he replies,” I promise. I’ll make sure your sister comes back to you.”

It was then that Dom left the room, Anita looked at Luke, placing her hand into his as she says,” I’ll be fine, Luke.”

Luke gives her hand a squeeze before saying,” I know, Anita, but you haven’t done anything like this before. I want you to be prepared and protected.”

Anita simply gives her brother a smile before gently giving him a hug before hearing her phone go off signaling that she had a text. Anita lets Luke go, and goes over to her phone to see that she has a simple text.

** _*The fox has entered the rabbit hole*_ **

“Let’s see how smart you are, Mr. Fox.” Anita muttered to herself, knowing the hunt was on.

**(A fanfic that I had handwritten at first suddenly grew into this monstrosity. I hope you all have enjoyed the first chapter of this fic. ^^)**


End file.
